Cuñado
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Aunque no le agrada en lo más mínimo ese nuevo lazo familiar, los ojos alegres y la gran sonrisa de Kagome lograban maravillas. ¡Viñeta! [Intento de SessKag, aunque no es que rompa el InuKag]. Desde la perspectiva de Sesshomaru. /Basado en el último capítulo de IKH/ Y uno creería que medio OoC. Para Hime-chan Natsumi.


**...**

 **Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son completamente de Rumiko Takahashi. Si fueran míos, ¿Ya saben lo que pasaría, no?

 **Advertencias: INTENTO DE SESSKAG. ( _Aunque no es que rompa el InuKag en sí)._ ** Es la primera vez en toda mi vida que escribo sobre esta pareja - siquiera leí algo de ellos - y como es una de mis NOTP, no estoy muy segura si esto me salió lo suficientemente decente, asique preparence para algo posiblemente incoherente y sin mucha lógica, pero, ¿Lo que vale es el esfuerzo, verdad?. Esta basado en el último capitulo (o algo así) de InuYasha Kanketsu-Hen. Seguramente OoC. Y quien sepa cuantas cosas más asique - lo repito - preparence para cualquier cosa.

 **Nota:** Dedicado especialmente para Hime-chan Natsumi:

Cariño, sinceramente se me ocurrió hacerte este regalo hace meses, cuando me dijiste lo del trabajo, como una forma especial de felicitarte de mi parte, pero tuve problemas enormes para desarrollar la historia de una forma...uhm... _aceptable_ pero bueno, finalmente lo logré _(creo)_ y espero que te guste _(aunque ya tengo preparado mi escondite si metí mucho la patota xD)_

Te adoro cariño, y espero, deseo, que te mejores pronto querida amiga.

* * *

 **...**

 **Cuñado.**

 **...**

Era uno de esos días en los que visitaba a Rin en la aldea de los humanos, no se quedaba por mucho y le dejaba algún regalo a la niña - más que nada kimonos finos -, para luego volver con Jaken y empezar con una nueva expedición.

 _Sí, así era desde los últimos años y por ellos no era nada nuevo._

Ese día era común, como cualquier otro en el que iba a visitar a su pequeña amiga humana, aunque por mucho que no lo dijera, consideraba a la pelinegra como parte de su familia. Sí, era un día normal, sin nada fuera de lo esperado y por lo tanto, nada que llamara siquiera un poco de su atención.

 _Oh bueno, eso quería hacerse creer..._

Pero ciertamente no podía evitar esas extrañas emociones que se apoderaron de él en cuanto la humana mencionó el regreso de la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa muerta.

"—Amo Sesshomaru, la señorita Kagome ha vuelto, ¡Todos están felices por eso!—dijo inocentemente la pequeña de orbes castañas, sonriendo alegre.

Por su parte, el yōkai sólo enarcó una ceja, sin mostrar ningún tipo de reacción ante lo dicho por Rin.

 _Aunque en realidad aquel conocido golpe de sentimientos lo había atacado de repente..._

—Usted tambien está feliz, ¿Verdad, Sesshomaru-sama?—preguntó curiosa.

 _Esos extraños sentimientos que aparecían cuando de Kagome se trataba..._

El peliplata posó sus ojos ambarinos sobre la pelinegra, y sin mediar palabra simplemente asintió."

El inugami daiyōkai se encontraba volando por los cielos, con Jaken sujeto a su estola, aunque eso era algo que olvido de momento en cuanto sintió un aroma llegar a su desarrollado olfato.

 _—Realmente regresó.—_ pensó inconscientemente.

Fastidiado, decidió ignorar el suave aroma y seguir con su camino, al fin de cuentas esa sacerdotisa no merecía su atención. Aunque el Lord no contó con la forma de ser de la azabache.

—¡Cuñado!

En cuanto escuchó la voz femenina gritando en su dirección, llamándolo de esa forma tan familiar, dirigió su mirada fulminante en dirección a la humana y el hanyō para luego seguir con su camino.

—¿Huh? Parece que no le gustó.—escuchó decir a la dulce chica.

—Y a mi tampoco.—bufó Inuyasha.

Yako* frunció levemente el ceño, en señal de clara molestia, todo a causa de la sonriente dueña de las orbes chocolates, y su malhumor no tenía que ver con el hecho de que la azabache le hubiese dicho _"cuñado"_ , más bien tenía que ver con todo ese tifón que la chica provocaba en él.

 _Todo ese montón de sentimientos y emociones que nadie había logrado desatar._

Bufó, hastiado, enojado ante el hecho que una simple humana, con sus gestos y actitudes lograra hacer mella en él, en Lord Sesshomaru como si nada y que para colmo ignorara ese hecho.

 _Que lo hacía sentir extraño._

Por un momento, en sus ojos color ámbar un brillo extrañó apareció, desapareciendo al instante. El apuesto demonio suspiró, siéndose un tanto preocupado, ¿La razón? Que ahora creía estar entendiendo el comportamiento de su padre, hace tantos años atrás, con la madre de Inuyasha.

 _Y eso no le gustaba para nada._

Se hundió en sus pensamientos, ignorando lo que sea que su sirviente estuviese diciendo. Aquella molestia que había sentido en su interior cuando la sacerdotisa lo llamó _cuñado_ era otra prueba más de que lo que pensaba no era una estupidez.

 _Tal vez se había enamorado._

Su rostro se contrajo, y otro brillo extraño se asomó en sus ojos.

 _Y le disgustaba el pensar que había llegado tarde._

Acarició a Mokomoko sin darse cuenta, aún metido en sus pensamientos, sonriendo de forma imperceptible.

"—¡Cuñado!"

Aunque no le agrada en lo más mínimo ese nuevo lazo familiar, los ojos alegres y la gran sonrisa de Kagome lograban maravillas. Por ahora lo toleraría, al fin de cuentas cualquiera podría acostumbrarse a algo que eventualmente ya no existiría.

 _Porque si la suerte estaba de su lado tendría una oportunidad de conseguir lo que no aceptaba desear..._

* * *

 ** _*Yako: El nombre que recibe Sesshomaru al tomar su verdadera forma de perro bestia._**

 ** _Tengan en cuenta al momento de apedrearme que soy ignorante de esta pareja, y si no me gusta, cuesta horrores escribir algo bueno TT-TT_**

 **¡Hola! Luego de meses he vuelto a este Fandom, ¡Y con algo hetero! *Canta un coro de ángeles saltarines***

 **No hay mucho por decir, solamente lo habitual: Perdonen cualquier tipo de error. Gracias por los reviews y demás. Criticas, consejos, comentarios (demandas xD) y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean.**

 **¡Sayona minna-san!**

 **PD: Puede que en algún momento en esta vida edite y arregle esto, pero no tengan muchas esperanzas...**


End file.
